


Good Girl

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Anthro on Feral Action, Furry, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Other, Poodle Transformation, Sex, Technical Bestiality, Wolfcow, dog transformation, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Swan lives with her alternate-universe self, Opal. Swan’s a happy girl that works hard, and loves making people happy. Opal, however, is a bit ditzy and bimboish, but that doesn’t stop her from being manipulative and clever to get what she wants.And what she wants now, is for Swan to be less of a problem…





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted November 30th, 2017!

Swan idly hummed as she laid on her stomach, legs kicked up in the air behind her while relaxing on her bed, hooves swinging in the air at a gradual rhythm. Her laptop was open before her, a bright screen illuminating her sites across her glasses. Music was playing in one tab, not loud enough to leave her room and disturb the others in the house, and in the next, was an online shopping site. Her purse was open at her side, and her card was half out of it already. Pay day had come, and she intended on using the most of it.

“Ooh, this would look cute~” She cooed as she clicked, dragging a couple skirts into her bin, a grin on her lips. “And it’d go just perfect with this jacket, but that… might be a bit too pricy. Maybe I’ll just get this cheaper one and-“

Her exterior monologue musings were interrupted by a quick few knocks at her door, followed by the call of a voice that made her cringe.

“Swaaaaan~!” The voice sang loudly before the owner of it burst through the door, without Swan even having a chance to respond.

The wolf-cow girl sighed from her bed and sat up, fixing her glasses up her muzzle in annoyance.

“Hey Opal… No, it’s fine, you can come in, I don’t have a door to maintain my privacy or anything.” Swan remarked sarcastically as she reclined, leaning back on her arms.

Opal. Her… complicated family member. The universes were odd, and they were the same person, both now living in the same universe through the whims of fate. The same person, with different circumstances and different choices, leading to two different people at the same time. They both bore a strong resemblance to each other; practically twins, but where Swan’s colors were a brown fur and darker brown hair, Opal’s body was much more bright; with white fur, and vibrant blonde hair that almost hurt to look at in the sunlight, put up in two bouncy ponytails.

“Please, you’d let me in anyways, so like, why bother waiting?” Opal replied with her giggling voice, approaching her bed with a smile on her face, and a white paper bag in hand, no labels adorning it.

“What do you need? Spelling corrections, or do you need me to do your dishes again or something?” Swan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in wait. It was always something with Opal. Never just a visit to say hi, or talk about how Swan is doing. Always, “Swan, can I borrow your skirt for my hot stud tonight?”, “Swaaaan, I’m hungry, make me dinner!”, or “Swan, I’m sick, take care of meee!”, among many, many other things.

Her skirts wouldn’t be returned later, dinner would be hogged by Opal, and when Swan got sick, Opal refused to do the same to her because it was ‘icky’.

Opal scoffed and waved her hand to the side.

“Like, why do you say that? I never ask you to do things for me!” Opal said, not noticing Swan’s eyes practically rolling out of her head. “I wanted to do something like, nice and chari… kind for my favorite bestie ever! So I found this while I was at the mall and thought, ‘Oh, this is so Swan!’.” She explained, smiling at her with her perfect white teeth on display, before she held out the bag in her hand.

Swan cautiously took the bag and shook it, with dull shifting movements coming from within. Opening it up and reaching in, she pulled out… something she didn’t expect.

“It’s a choker!” Opal explained, like Swan had the intelligence of a child and couldn’t figure it out for herself. It was, indeed, a choker. A very nice looking pink choker, with… diamonds adorning it? Her finger ran along them, feeling their shape and hardness. She wasn’t an expert, but they certainly felt like diamonds! And it was attached with… Holes, a belt…

“Hold on, Opal. This is… a collar. This looks a lot more like a collar.” Swan stated, holding it up so the strap dangled.

“I know, but like, the store had a two for one sale, and I already got one…” Opal gestured to her own neck, where she wore a more traditional lace choker. It looked pretty good on her, complimenting her skirt and white hoodie. “And I saw that one and knew it’d look nice on you! It’s just like, a different style, I think?”

It seemed like she had good intentions, Swan reasoned as she turned the accessory over. Sure, it was a collar, but she wore collars before, with… different intentions behind them, so to speak. With a shrug, she reached behind her and began tugging the thing into place. Opal squeed happily at her gift being accepted, and bounced over, jumping onto the bed next to her and scooting to kneel behind her to help put it on.

Swan reached for her phone and turned her camera to selfie mode to get a better look as Opal took the lead. It looked cute, slightly contrasting her darker fur, with the diamonds glittering slightly in the light. Opal leaned down into the shot as she was tightening it and winked, flashing a peace sign into the camera. Swan scoffed a bit, but grinned regardless, and took the selfie.

“There, I’ll put it online later and t- gak!” Swan gagged suddenly, moving a hand to hold the collar as Opal tightened it just a little too much. “I-I need to breathe, you know!”

“Oh, it’s fine. You won’t mind how tight it is soon enough.” Opal replied with a little hum, and a tone that made Swan pause. It felt oddly sinister, and sent a shiver up her back.

“Seriously, loosen it a bit. I will if you don’t.” She sighed in frustration, reaching her free hand back to take hold of the fastener, but something in her phone camera’s view made her pause.

Herself. Something was wrong with her. Namely, her fur was changing on her face. The rich brown color was turning paler, and paler, gradually into a snow white, which began to spread across her cheeks and her forehead.

“O-Opal! What the hell is this?!” Swan growled, suddenly moving to try and get away, but Opal was in prime position to wrap her thick legs around her family member’s chubby torso. Swan’s arm continued to try and grab at the back of the collar, but Opal kept it covered, and the awkward angle kept Swan from prying her hand off.

“The collar looks cute, but… I think you need to change your look up a little~” Opal hummed as she felt the large girl squirming against her. “And besides, there should like, only be one me in this world… And it’d be like, a complete waste to get rid of you or whatever… So like, you’re going to be a much better pet than person!”

As she spoke, the fur color spread from her face, down Swan’s body, to her arms, where she stared in shock, speechless. That change was so blatant, it took her a little bit before she realized that not only that, but she was shrinking! Gradually, with each passing second, she get shorter, and shorter; her clothes gradually getting baggier on her body, while allowing more wiggle room.

Somehow, she managed to slip out of Opal’s grip and fell to the floor, taking a few steps to run before she stumbled, falling flat on her face with a whine, her phone falling beside her.

“Aw, trying to run away? Look at you, tryin’ to hold onto your human… humanness.” Opal giggled condescendingly as she stood up and over her other self, grinning maliciously.

“You can’t… A-Aaarf…” She grunted, her body shrinking only further, with her hand turning to more proper feral dog paws, while her hooves took a similar transformation. Across her body, her normally smooth fur was curling up into soft puffs of fur. “Grrrr… G-Grrr, I’ll fix this…”

Her glasses slipped off her nose and she yipped, leaning down to pick them up, but her small paws couldn’t manage the task. Her heart was racing, and above her ass, her twitchy tail was already swishing quickly. She tried to take an awkward step toward the door, but her shirt and strange new limbs made the single step impossible, and she stumbled more. Looking down, she saw her phone camera looking up at her, and…

“I-I’m a damn toy p-poodle…?!” She barked, looking up at the now towering Opal, who leaned down and began to tug her clothes off her tiny body. “O-Opal, rrrrrf… W-wooof…”

“Well duh! It’s like, what all the celebrities got, you know.” Opal said casually as she tossed the clothes aside, eyes lingering on each garment before doing so, like appraising them for which she’d keep for herself, and which she’d sell.

Freed of her clothing, Swan gasped and grinned to herself, moving to run ahead, out the open door… But her mind was getting fuzzy… She was running. Running, running away. Running away from… Opal. Opal? But why Opal? Opal was… master, wasn’t she? Swan stopped in her tracks and turned back around at Opal, who was simply kneeling there.

“Daw, someone is still trying to fight… But you’re just a dumb little puppy now… And I know exactly what dumb little puppies named Swan loooove…” Opal said with her seductive, evil grin, before she turned around and got onto all fours, reaching back and lifting her skirt, to reveal that, large, thick rear, barely contained by the white panties that hugged the curves so securely. Her hips rocked back and forth, enticing Swan wordlessly.

Swan’s eyes locked on that ass, her body freezing up while her jaw dropped, and she began to pant, drooling a little already. That’s master’s ass. That’s a big one, too. So large, plump, and she can smell it from here. The scent made her body so warm, to where her cock down below hardened, sliding out of its sheathe and pressing against her belly. Her primal instincts were going, and she needed master’s ass.

Her tiny legs sprinted forward to meet master, and her muzzle moved right up between those soft cheeks, nose pressed between them as she inhaled. The scent was like a drug, sending fire through her body, lighting up her brain with activity as she took in the smell of master, and all of her previous partners.

In the back of her mind, a voice was calling out, telling her how wrong it was, telling her to resist, to bite her and run… But the words were drowned by the scent flooding her senses, and Swan was lost.

Her teeth tried taking hold of the cloth to yank it down, and Opal helped, tugging the cute panties down her thighs. Swan was given a long enough look at her ass to start moving into position, but Opal swiftly sat up more, making the path inaccessible to the poor pup.

“Swan wants to play? Beg. Swan has to beg first, like a good girl.” Opal ordered with a little finger wag.

Swan, dejected, yet determined, whimpered as she sat back and lifted herself up to a more upright position, letting her paws dangle as she flashed her white belly and throbbing cock to her master. She looked up at her with her eyes pathetic and needy, letting out whimpers to accompany it.

Snickering, Opal shrugged and bent back over, lifting her tail up invitingly as she flashed her ass once more.

The poodle didn’t want to risk being denied the supple treat once more, so the second she was able to, she leapt up and mounted her master, her hot cock finding its spot against her warm ass, before her hips pushed forward and forced the length into her rear.

Opal shuddered from the feel of it, hands curling into slight fists against the floor. Her ass squeezed instinctively against the length pulsing inside her, pulling in and out at a swift, constant pace. Behind her, Swan was humping away so eagerly, her speed picking up quickly, while her mouth hung open and she drooled onto her master’s lower back.

Her tiny dog mind was racing with frantic thoughts as the heat built up down below, desperate for release. Master good, master attractive, feels good, cock happy, cock want to cum, cum in master, master good… The thoughts cycled through her head on repeat the more she worked, the more she humped, faster, faster, deeper, deeper…

Her tail stuck up as she repeatedly pressed her knot against her master’s warm, inviting hole, and with a few coos and moans from her mating partner, she forced the thick thing in while it inflated. With a low growl of contentedness, she came in her ass, slumping against her lower back and idly nuzzling against it as she felt her balls emptying out with satisfaction.

Opal sighed in relief and looked back to grin at her new little pet. Her hand reached down and stroked the top of her head slowly, focusing on behind her ears after. Swan grumbled happily and moved to receive more, her dim mind now completely animalistic, and docile with her domesticated life.

“Mmm… What a good, good girl… I’ll pick out a cute purse for you, and your own dog bed… Oh, you’re such a good little dog, Swan…~”


End file.
